


A Taste of Home

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: K'lon does something for his weyrwoman.





	A Taste of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realpestilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realpestilence/gifts).

Rogeth winged down delicately on the ledge, and K'lon slipped off the side of the blue. He headed down the passage, since Rogeth had bespoke Hannath already.

"Weyrwoman?"

"K'lon, how many times must I tell you to call me Oklina?" The slim woman stood from the writing desk, coming over with the intent to take his hands. She stopped short, seeing he had a basket in his hands. He smiled slightly, and held it out.

"I stopped in Ruatha. The children had been out, and there were a few berries."

Oklina's eyes were shining, before she set it down, and hugged him for the gift of a taste of home. "I don't know how the Weyr got a man like you, K'lon, but I am so thankful you stayed here."

"A'murry and I see each other plenty, and B'lerion's trying to convince him to come ride here, away from the heat and the sand," K'lon answered. "This is home, and I'll see the Pass out here." His attention drifted, sadness coming over him, and she hugged him again, knowing what was unsaid.

He'd never move away from the legacy, tragic as it was, that he had been a part of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, all the wonderful readers, for keeping me going. This is the 4,000th fic I have posted on AO3.


End file.
